Goldengrape/Gallery
Season one Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Goldengrape makes his debut. Goldengrape id S1E7.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png|Goldengrape at a fashion show. Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png The two sides part ways S1E21.png Ponies running about S1E21.png Twilight talk some sense S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png|"Did you hear that?" Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Luna aiming S02E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png Rarity mud S02E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Ponies at the door S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. Pony silhouettes S02E12.png The Last Roundup Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Line of ponies for the cider S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Putting Your Hoof Down Asparagas shop S02E19.png Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade. Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Getting ready for the parade with Daisy, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Rainbowshine, Neon Lights and Royal Riff. Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png|On the Tomato float with Daisy. Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png|Neon Lights, Dr. Hooves and Royal Riff follow them. Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Season four Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Three's A Crowd Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Either Red Delicious, Goldengrape, "Fuzzy Slippers", S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, or "Harry Trotter". Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese and a pony on a plank S4E12.png Pony falling towards a bowl of punch S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Twilight Time CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png CMC surprised S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "how can you say that?!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png Trade Ya! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Brotherhooves Social Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump the mud puddle S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Goldengrape pulling cart of apples S5E18.png Diamond topples Goldengrape's apple cart S5E18.png Crusaders tripping over apples S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight "when I looked again, she was gone!" S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Goldengrape axes wood; Boysenborry runs towards Goldengrape S5E26.png Goldengrape holds Boysenberry as Twilight enters S5E26.png Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Merchandise Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg